


Sparks

by wolfsheepsoup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsheepsoup/pseuds/wolfsheepsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Meehna kills them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

You slam him up ageist a wall and you hear the sickening crack of his skull slamming into the brick. You can feel the quick panicked beat of his heart under your hands and you can almost smell the fear rolling off of him. 

“thill, think I can’t fight you?! Even like thith?” you yell at him fangs bared. 

You know this would be a lot more terrifying if you could see him. You can hear the buzz in your skull from your powers and you can smell the ozone in the air from them but, you just can’t see them, you can’t feel the normal shocks of lighting running down your arms, into your hands, and out, out over him. No, you can’t feel that because you don’t have them anymore every thing you smell, everything you hear is a lie.

You let go. You here him slide down, hands resting in the dirt and eyes wide in fear. Heh, eyes you use to have those, But now, the darkness is your only friend. You fall to your knees sadness, fear, and anger dragging you down. You rip off your helmet and toss it at the wall. You hear it crack ageist it, the visor probably cracking in half as it fell to the ground.

“why?” you ask turning your head over in his direction, not seeing him at all. 

“why didn’t you lithen to me? I was telling the truth!” you cry. 

You ball your fist in your hair and tare at it, trying to rip out your emotions. Tears are poring down your face and you don’t care, you don’t care! You scream at the top of your lungs, flinging your body into the wall next to Crouns. Again, and again you slam your body into the unforgiving brick, your body going number with every hit. Then, one hit doesn’t hit brick, instead you slam in to soft skin and lean mussel. 

“its ok tune, you can stop nowv. I …I’m listening.” he cries softly in to your neck. You can feel his tears dripping down on to you. He’s shaking, your shaking, you feel his hands ball into fists on your back. 

He holds you closely, pressing your head into his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m listening nowv. Wvere all listening nowv.”


End file.
